


Where You Lead I Will Follow

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas [11]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Bittersweet Ending, Christmas, Daughters, F/M, Fatherhood, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Middle of Nowhere Era, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: It's Christmas day and fourteen year old Taylor should be home celebrating but instead he is in a hospital waiting room with his mom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of my 12 Days of ficmas.  
> This does have some dark elements so please read the warnings.

December 25, 1997

Fourteen year old Taylor nervously chewed on his lip as he sat in the hospital waiting room with his mom. A woman who was heavily pregnant and due any day now. A woman who was by his side as he was about to embark on the biggest journey of his life himself at such a young age.

Being a father to a little girl who hadn't been planned. A little girl that wouldn't even be on the way if the eighteen year old babysitter the family had, hadn't taken advantage of him and coerced him into having sex with her and now because of what Bridget had done Taylor was going to be the one raising their baby.

As the courts had stepped in and decided that it was best for Taylor and his family to have custody and Bridget wasn't allowed to be near the baby or any minor as part of a plea deal. A deal that if she went back on, then she'd have to do jail time and Taylor really hoped she didn't go back on the deal.

Mainly because he didn't want to see her thanks to what was revealed in court. That she had used his schoolboy crush on her to get him to have sex with her so that she could have the baby of someone famous. When all she had ever told him was that she loved him and he loved her and that what they did was how people showed their love to each other.

"Mom," Taylor finally spoke as he looked over at his mom who was reading some baby magazine. "I..I don't know if I want to be a dad," he confessed as his voice cracked slightly. "I'm not ready and I'll just mess up."

Diana frowned as she reached over to run her hand through Taylor's hair. A thing she always did to help calm him but tonight it wasn't really helping Taylor.

Not when he knew this was the biggest thing that could happen to him. Having a baby, raising a baby at fourteen and by himself. Even if he did have his parents it was still him that would be legally responsible. Taylor would have a baby before even driving a car or getting married or graduating high school.

A baby which was a lot of responsibility and Taylor knew he could fuck up. That he would fuck up. He had already done that by getting Bridget pregnant and falling for her lies.

"You'll do fine Tay," Diana said her words coming out soft and reassuring. "No parent is perfect and while I know this isn't the ideal situation it's happening. We can't take it back."

Taylor frowned as he listened to his mom, "We could give her up for adoption. I don't have to keep the baby," he said knowing he would much rather have given the baby up. But his parents especially his father had stepped in when Bridget's family had tried to gain custody and said Taylor would raise it.

That it was best that way and well that had been the end of the discussion as the judge had somehow sided with his dad. More than likely because everyone knew that if Bridget's family had the baby then Bridget would be near it or her family would be trying to get money from the Hanson's.

Money that neither of his parents wanted to pay. They already had the media talking about how their teen heartthrob son was going to be a teenage dad.

They surely didn't want to be stuck with her family and have to go to court over child support payments and other stuff.

Diana seemed to pause as if she was considering Taylor's words but finally she shook her head, "No," she stated as if her mind was made up. "It's better this way."

Taylor went silent at that, having to bite his tongue from saying it was better for his parents because it wasn't better for him this way. Now he was responsible for another life when legally he couldn't even be responsible for his own yet.

Looking away from his mom Taylor remained silent even as a Doctor finally came into the waiting room to tell them that Bridget had given birth and they were free to go see the baby in the nursery.

His mom standing up as quick as she could at that and Taylor followed behind, his head hung low as they began the walk to the nursery.

It wasn't a long walk either and Taylor almost wished it had been as he was instructed to put on a plastic looking gown over his clothes before going into the nursery and once he was inside he again fell in line behind his mom as they walked to the bassinet which housed a baby girl.

His baby girl which was still a scary thought to him but the moment they reached the bassinet and his eyes landed on the sleeping baby he felt a weird warm feeling in his stomach as a smile played on his lips.

"She's cute," Taylor stated as he looked at his mom apprehensively before picking the baby up and holding her in his arms. Her eyes opening slightly to look at him. "She's cute and she's perfect," he said knowing she was both of those things.

Which while both of those things wouldn't make the life ahead of him any easier it did give him some confidence that maybe he could do this.

He could take on this new task with his daughter by his side. As well as his parents of course even if they'd be busy with their own baby soon.

"Does she have a name yet?" Diana asked with a bittersweet looking smile. "I know I gave you that name book a few weeks ago when we knew for sure she'd be coming home with us."

Taylor nodded his head as he looked up at his mom, "Lila Clementine," he said as he smiled knowing that ever since he had looked through the baby name book that name had stuck with him most. "Lila Hanson," he stated as he again looked down at his baby girl who was holding her tiny hand out and he slowly guided his index finger to her hand.

Watching as she closed her hand around his finger. "Welcome to the world Lila," he muttered still feeling a bit more confident than he had felt before and he really hoped that confidence stayed because he'd need it with the life he lead.

Raising a baby at fourteen while having to tour and have the media and fans watching him for any screw ups. It was going to be a lot to live up too and well he just hoped he made it and raised a child who became a good adult one day.


End file.
